Achieved Ambition
by chloekramer
Summary: While commiting the assault on the burrow, Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange find out they have a lot in common - including a funny hunger for each other.


A dark cloud settled over the house, blocking the sun. It was fine, she preferred dim lighting anyway. It made everything more exciting, unpredictable.

'Hey, Bella!' she heard a voice cry out from across the nearby pond. 'It's time!'

She started to laugh maniacally. _Finally, _she thought insanely to herself.

With a flick of her wand and a silent spell cast, the tall grass in front of her caught flame, and spread wickedly fast, consuming the surroundings. The gleam in her eyes was apparent, and she couldn't help but laugh again before singing out, 'I killed Sirius Black!'

She turned around as she heard the door burst open.

There he was. The little Potter boy. Why the Dark Lord wanted anything to do with someone as pathetic and scrawny as him, she'd never know. But she had a job to do.

Off she ran.

Half an hour later, and she and her partner in this particular crime were walking at a leisurely pace towards a large manor house.

She couldn't help but smile at the ground as she thought about how the mission went. She sure had scared them. She and the rogue werewolf.

After they'd finished at the disgusting looking home of the blood traitor Weasleys, they'd legged it separately to their rendezvous point to take inventory before heading back to Headquarters.

'Oi, Greyback?' she whispered. Who knows what the gargoyles lining the walk could hear – not to mention repeat to a previously mentioned Dark Lord. Emphasis on the _Dark._

'What?' he motley looking werewolf responded sharply. When she didn't respond for a few moments, his tone steeply shifted into something the human ear appreciates more: an almost caring sound came out of his mouth as he said, 'LeStrange?'

'Don't you mention my filthy horrible husband's name, Fenrir,' she snapped. 'I want nothing to do with him. Not after what happened between him and my sister. She thinks just because Lucius is in Azkaban, she's entitled to someone else of her choosing? Not when they've got a unbreakable marriage contract with me, she's not.'

Fenrir didn't know what he'd been expecting when Bellatrix had started the conversation. He wasn't sure he'd been expecting anything. But one thing's for certain: he definitely hadn't been expecting _that. _

What else could he say but a simple 'oh'?

So he said it, and it alone. They were nearing the manor house now, not much need to continue the conversation once they were inside, as they would be busy filling in the Dark Lord on the night's happenings.

As he was considering internally how he would properly phrase the question, 'May I please have every bit of flesh on the mudblood's bones when the Potter cretin finally gets what's coming to him?' so it didn't sound so bad, he felt a pull on his sleeve, and then found himself pushed up against the wall, each of Bellatrix's hands on one of his shoulders, holding him firmly in place.

'What have I done?' he managed to squeak out. What _had _he done? Had the Dark Lord secretly ordered his termination of service? What was going on?

Bellatrix answered all of his questions with a small smile, a bat of the lashes, and then the mashing of her lips against his.

She felt her insides melt away as she did what she had longed to do for so long. Kissing a werewolf would definitely have to be something she put on her To-Do Again list. This was exhilarating.  
Then again, as she thought about it, maybe it wasn't the werewolf bit of it that was so nice. Maybe it was the Greyback bit. Maybe it was him.

These thoughts both confused and thrilled her, and she felt her heartbeat rapidly pounding against her ribs as she pulled away from the kiss.

Fenrir opened his eyes to see Bella looking at the ground, like a child waiting to be reprimanded for some terrible deed.

'Bella, I, um, oh, well...' He trailed off, unable to place his thoughts. He was still reeling.

'It's okay, don't worry, I shouldn't have -' she was stopped in the most effective way possible by the werewolf standing next to her. His lips were on hers again, and he was smiling through their entanglement.

Her arms found their way around his neck, and she stood on the tip-toes to deepen the kiss.

After a while, they separated themselves, and Greyback stood shakily with his eyes glazed over for a moment before saying, 'Can we do that some more?'

Honestly, he was like a child!

Bellatrix was elated that he'd responded so well to her advances, but shook her head. 'The Dark Lord is expecting us soon.'

Fenrir looked disheartened, before looking down at his wrist. His face lit up as he caught her gaze again. 'We have 20 minutes, Bella,' he exclaimed, shooting her a hopeful grin.

She smiled cheekily before saying, 'Well, if the watch says we have time, then I guess I'll just _have_ to, huh?

She grabbed his face and brought it to hers again, all thoughts of her husband, her sister, and the Dark Lord fleeing her mind.


End file.
